The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine to be known as the "Gar Muscat", and more particularly to a grapevine which is generally similar in physical characteristics to the Muscat of Alexandria Grapevine (unpatented), but from which it is distinguished in producing a berry which matures at least 10 days to 2 weeks earlier than the Muscat of Alexandria, is much more crisp than the Muscat of Alexandria, and whose clusters are well-filled, and not straggling in appearance, as is characteristic of the Muscat of Alexandria.
A substantial part of the applicant's professional life has been devoted to the creation of new and distinct varieties of fruit trees and vines. The present variety resulted from such efforts. The applicant has regularly selected grapevines having desired characteristics, and has cross-pollinated the selected grapevines, to try and produce progeny of improved characteristics. For example, in the creation of the instant variety of grapevine, an object of the present invention was to perpetuate the desirable characteristics of the Lebanese No. 9 variety of grapevine, (unpatented) and the Gar-Supreme Grapevine (unpatented).